


换装间

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M, 商振博 - Freeform, 赖煜哲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 一个无肉的小段子，脑洞来源就是就是713那天我当了盯裆猫。茶茶跳舞的时候真的超明显的。





	换装间

**Author's Note:**

> 一个无肉的小段子，脑洞来源就是就是713那天我当了盯裆猫。  
> 茶茶跳舞的时候真的超明显的。

713的舞台，出场选的是一套黑衣服，帅气逼人。  
上衣还好，但是裤子……  
快上台的时候，奶茶在换装间着急。  
看到AJ进来了，急忙招手喊AJ过来。  
AJ已经妆发完毕，全套穿整齐，看奶茶叫的很急，迅速过来看：“什么事？”  
奶茶迅速用手指指了指裤子，然后挺胯给AJ看：“帮我拉一下拉锁儿。”  
AJ才注意到，奶茶的裤子前面的拉链只拉上了一半，而且由于裤子有些紧，裆部的凸起还有一点露在外面。  
“拉链坏了吗？”AJ蹲下仔细看了看，“好像是卡住了。”  
拉链卡住了旁边的布料，但是由于裤子紧，合裤子的时候，有些困难，那块布料就扯不出来，奶茶费了半天的劲，拉链还是一动不动。  
“这个动作像不像我在给你咬。”  
奶茶脸红：“你这张牛奶小甜心的脸怎么说出这种话的！”  
“只对你说啊。”说完还亲了一下奶茶裆部的凸起。  
奶茶爆红的脸侧过去捂嘴不敢看AJ，快要有反应了，谢特！  
AJ说完了这种情话，也没有抬头去看奶茶的反应，还是在认真的研究拉链。

这个时候。  
突然，赵品霖推门进来，瞬间脸黑，迅速后撤再“嘭”的一声大力把门关上了。  
奶茶疯了：“赵哥！不是！没有！你听我解释！”  
AJ迷茫的回头，“发生了什么？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，怎么见人啊！！！！！！”

不过最终拉链还是拉上了，可喜可贺可喜可贺。


End file.
